


What of your own free will

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: DC ABO Series [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham City social events are trying at best and a pain in the ass at the most. After a rude alpha does his best to get on Jason's nerves and in Tim's pants, a little reconnecting is in order to put everything to rights. But this is Tim and Jason and they never do anything by halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What of your own free will

**Author's Note:**

> : I'm embarrassed with how long this took me to finish writing but I blame both my job-related hiatus and the fact that I kind of retooled the outline I had and wrote almost twice as much as I thought I would. Seriously, when I go overboard, boy do I go overboard. Major thanks to my tweeps who supported me through the writing process (especially my JayTim pals on twittah and the forever fabulous fleetsparrow) and to my commissioner stevebottoms who was super patient with me being the slowest writer on the face of the freaking earth.
> 
> (This is set in the same universe as the other recent A/B/O stories I've done lately but the jury's still out on whether it's actually a series.)

Jason can see it now.

"Wayne Ward and Fiancé to Drake Family Heir Arrested for Causing a Brawl at Charity Event."

Oh yeah.

Jason can fucking see _that_ headline as clear as day in his head, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to punch the smarmy smirk right off the face of the fucking piece of shit alpha that's been hanging around Tim all night. Even with Tim's body language clearly sending off negative vibes, the guy still isn't getting the hint.

 God!

Jason is damn near on the other side of the ballroom and he can tell that Tim is just as tense as he is and probably even closer to punching the alpha in the face than Jason is.

At least Jason hasn't had to have some stranger fawning all over him all night.

At parties like these, where the only thing that matters more than your net worth are your family connections, Jason doesn't get much action. He gets to hang around with the waiters and catering staff or shoot the shit with Dick if Tim is otherwise occupied. No one pays any attention to him and while that can be a good thing, Jason is quickly realizing how bad a thing it can be.

Because if no one is paying attention to him, they're not paying attention to the fact that he and Tim smell so much like each other that it's like they've been stuffed inside the same sweater together for a year.

They're not paying attention to the ring of fading bruises on Tim's long, elegant throat from where Jason's mouth had marked him upon the spur of the moment before rushing out the door.

So if they're not paying attention to those things, then they sure as hell aren't paying attention to the ring on Tim's slim index finger -- or what it means.

Maybe Jason _will_ go over there and punch that creepy old alpha in the face.

For Tim's sake of course.

Jason snorts with laughter and then snags a thin-stemmed glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. He downs it in an instant, barely even tasting it, and then moves off through the crowd towards Tim. Making a beeline through the crowd is easy enough. No one stops to talk to him. No one even seems to register his presence beyond the "alpha on the prowl" vibes he's giving off and they shift to the side accordingly.  

After a year together, Jason still isn't over how easily Tim gets him. Despite the noise of the crowd and the closeness of that strange alpha, Tim seems to know exactly where Jason is in the crowd. Tim turns slightly, shifting in a way that lets Jason know that Tim wants to watch him while keeping that alpha in his field of vision.

That's his Tim, Jason muses with the warmth of affection burning in his chest. He probably has about six different ways to maim the alpha that's still standing too close to him and out of those ways, two of them probably'd look like an accident.

"There you are, Jason," Tim says with a bright smile that looks nothing like the smiles that they share when they're alone.

It's a smile for public consumption, for the people around that have nothing better to do than to be in their business, but Jason smiles back anyway. He can't help it; it's instinct.

Tim reaches for Jason the very second that he comes within arms' reach of him, looping their arms together and pressing close enough that the nature of their relationship is no secret.

The alpha in front of them takes a step back, eyes wide as he glances back and forth between the two of them. Jason can smell the sweat prickling at the man's forehead, can almost taste the man's sudden unease, and he has to say that he enjoys it.

"I'm sorry that I took so long, Tim," Jason says with a smile of his own. He untangles their arms for a moment so that he can lift Tim's right hand up to his face and brush a lingering kiss over the back of his hand where the simple gold band of their engagement ring curves around his ring finger. "You know how hard it is to move around in this crowd."

Tim's silvery-blue eyes gleam with mischief when he glances up at Jason. This time, when he smiles it softens into the familiar warmth of his usual expression and he squeezes Jason's hand once before turning back to the blustering, blushing alpha in front of them.

"Mr. Turner," Tim says with a sly quirk to his lips that spells trouble. "Have you met my alpha yet?" When the man shakes his head, Tim utters a quiet murmuring laugh that goes straight to Jason's head (among other parts of his body). "Jason, this is –"

Jason doesn't even get to do his thing. He barely manages to get two words out before the alpha makes his excuses and disappears into the crowd. Jason glares at his retreating back, lips pursed with a frown.

"I didn't even get to scare him away properly," Jason complains. He slings his arm across Tim's shoulder, pulling him close until their bodies are touching with every inch. Tim goes with it, leaning into that hug with a quiet sigh that is barely audible to Jason's ears. "I should've broken his arm for touching you. Seriously, where do guys like that get off? You're wearing my ring and we smell like each other and still he –"

One squeeze of Tim's strong hands against his bicep silences Jason as effectively as a look. Tim curls his hand in against Jason's arm, holding him just long enough that Jason feels his face warm with the sort of flush that only Tim can inspire in him.

" _Jason_."

How Tim manages to put so much into two tiny syllables, Jason will never know.

All Jason _does_ know is that one minute, he's pissed as hell and so frustrated that he feels like punching the first alpha that looks at Tim the wrong way and in the next, it's like water's been poured over his head. Ice water at that.

Jason's temper vanishes underneath some of his other urges, the parts of being an alpha that _aren't_ all about kicking ass and growling like a zoo animal. He glances down at Tim and forces himself to relax.

"I could've taken him," Jason mutters _sotto voce_ , fingers flexing into a fist before he lets Tim grab his hand and stretch his fingers out. "I'm tired of these assholes pawing at you whenever we're out. You smell like me. You're wearing my ring. I'm getting real tired of them ignoring that."

Tim's nose wrinkles with a frown.

"Yeah," Tim says, his tone sharp with simmering anger. "How do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one that they're flirting with and it's not socially acceptable for _me_ to punch them in the face." Tim lets his gaze drift across the room and its occupants, frowning at the assembled alphas that still dare to look him up and down despite Jason's presence beside him. "I hate these things."

Jason frowns. "You want to leave?"

"I want to," Tim hedges, "But you know we can't leave just yet. The event hasn't even really started yet." He knocks the side of his head against Jason's shoulder and sighs. "I still have to rub elbows with all of the people that I want to get investing in the company."

"I'll be with you," Jason promises. "I'd like to see another noseblind alpha try and look at you the wrong way." He licks his lips, practically vibrating with anticipation at getting to knock some sense into anyone that dares ignore Tim's need for personal space. "I'll feed them their teeth in a heartbeat."

Tim is practically glowing from the force of his smile.

"Violence isn't the answer," Tim says, "but I can't say that I'm not looking forward to it."

*

After that, Jason sticks pretty close to Tim.

They're good like that, close enough that Jason's hand keeps finding a home on Tim's hip underneath the front of his dinner jacket even as Tim talks shop with a dark-skinned beta woman that heads up a South African tech company and pretends that Jason isn't all but _clinging_ to him. He strokes his fingers over that narrow jut of bone, hating his fiancé's clothes the entire time for the way that the fabric denies him the feel of scarred skin and lean muscle.

Touching helps.

Touching helps a lot.

Jason feels tension ease from his shoulders with every second that passes with Tim's lean body half-tucked against his own and Tim's scent surrounding him. It's a sort of tenseness that Jason didn't even know he was feeling until it was gone and Jason actually has to work to keep from doing something embarrassing (like _sniffing_ Tim in public or worse) due to the relief that he feels from having Tim near.

"How long have you two been together?" Tim's conversation partner asks with a bright smile at her face that softens when Tim flushes and then kind of leans into Jason's body even more. She gestures at where the fit of Tim's suit jacket isn't quite enough to hide where Jason's hand rests with a possessive touch on his hip. "I remember how my wife used to get when we were first dating and we attended events like this where the alphas started circling the second anyone they found attractive walked in. Tell me, Tim: has your alpha started any fights over your honor yet?"

Jason blinks rapidly, unsure how to take the beta's comment at first. "I – I, um –"

Thankfully, Tim takes pity on Jason. "Not yet, Masha," he says with a grin that makes Jason feel like his collar's too tight. "We did have an issue with an alpha but he ran off before Jason could do anything." For a second, Tim's mouth twists into a disappointed frown that Jason knows is fake as hell, but then he laughs hard enough that his eyes crinkle at their corners.

Masha laughs as well. "I'll bet _you_ were upset about that."

Tim shrugs. It's a careless gesture but Jason can feel the sudden tension stiffening his spine and immediately, he knows why. Tim prides himself on being able to read people, but the second anyone shows that they can read him? He balks.

"I'm sorry, Masha," Jason says into the sudden silence. "But we've been busy all day. I think it's time that we get ready to leave."

The look on Masha's face is warm and understanding. She holds out one hand for Tim and then Jason to shake, smiling despite the awkwardness threatening to destroy the mood.

"It was a joy talking to you, Tim," Masha says. "If you want to talk more about using my company's chips in the line of phones you've been designing, you have my card." She leaves with a wave of her hand, quickly disappearing into the crowd of people socializing and sipping champagne as they try to make connections before the party's guest of honor takes the stage.

Jason turns his face and presses a quick kiss to Tim's temple, savoring the way that Tim relaxes into his touch. He speaks without pulling back, his lips moving against Tim's skin.

"Masha seems nice," he says, his voice quiet despite the bubbling crowd around them.

"She is," Tim says, tone equally muted. "But I'm tired of schmoozing, Jay." He pulls away from Jason, moving just far enough away that he can rest the palm of his hand on Jason's stomach. The heat of his hand sears Jason, makes Jason's mouth dry out in a flash as he gapes at Tim. "You looked at the building plans longer than I did: did you see any place where we could go to get some fresh air?"

Jason licks his lips slowly, mind already racing.

"I think I know where we could go," Jason says, arousal already deepening his voice. "We can leave right now if you want." They're in a good place to make an escape, backs pressed up against the wall near the room's east exit. If they leave – when they leave – all they have to do is open a single door and head out into a hallway filled with plenty of places for them to get lost in.

No one will ever even notice.

*

The balcony that Jason leads Tim to overlooks an empty garden that gleams silver in the moonlight.

It's a romantic scene, Jason thinks, but then he's not really looking at it. How _can_ he with Tim sitting on a sturdy bench across from him with the collar of his shirt undone and his suit jacket draped across an empty vase. Tim's fingers flutter over the buttons of his shirt, slipping them free one at a time as he looks up at Jason with a challenge evident on his face.

"Are you planning on taking anything off or are you just going to look at me?" Tim asks, smiling when Jason's eyes zero in on the path that his fingers take towards undoing his shirt.

Tim tilts his head just so, showing off the utterly bitable curve to his throat and a fading kiss mark from their last roll in the sheets earlier that morning. Tim strokes his fingers up over the line of skin revealed by his open shirt to his jaw, pausing only when Jason takes a single step forward.

"You're evil," Jason says. Already he has one hand raised to start undoing the buttons of his shirt as the scent of Tim's omega pheromones hit his nostrils and his mouth starts watering. His dick's been hard for half the night but getting Tim alone for the first time in hours only makes him that much harder. "Pure fucking evil, babe."

Another one of Tim's buttons winds up undone, this time the gap of exposed skin widening enough that one pink nipple peeks out into the night. As Jason watches, Tim reaches down and strokes the tip of his fingers over his nipple, rubbing at all of that pink until the nub tightens right up as if it's _begging_ for Jason's hand or his mouth.

Jason's gaze locks on to that bit of flesh and he groans, already losing some of himself to the hunger that always seems about to boil over whenever Tim gets it into his head to tease. He stops bothering with his shirt and leaves it half-buttoned, choosing to focus on Tim in front of him and the way that Tim looks with his skin illuminated by moonlight.

"Kiss me," Tim says when Jason sits down beside him on that wide bench.

Jason doesn't even begin to try and deny himself that pleasure. He moves into Tim, kissing Tim the way that his omega likes with gentle pressure and searching flicks of his tongue that earn him muffled whimpers that vibrate up through Tim's chest. Jason doesn't stop kissing Tim for a moment. As their mouths move together and Tim's pheromones flood the air, Jason pulls Tim and urges him to move to straddle his lap.

Tim gasps into Jason's mouth, the sound all but swallowed by their closeness. His hands fly up to clutch at Jason's shoulders with strength enough to make Jason grunt and hold him closer.

"J-Jason," Tim murmurs. He leans out of the kiss slowly, setting one hand dead center on Jason's chest to keep him from drawing him into another kiss. He even ignores the subtle rumble of a growl that Jason utters, that lingering sign that he hasn't managed to get a perfect grasp of his alpha abilities. Instead, he scratches his nails lightly over the nape of Jason's neck until Jason groans and his cock jerks against the inside of his pants. "Maybe we should…"

When Tim trails off, Jason just about _dies_ from the waiting.

He squints up at Tim (even though that's never going to be his sexiest look) and says, "Maybe we should _what_?" in what might actually be the most aggravated tone he's ever used with someone he's trying to have sex with. Jason feels the frown on his lips, tries to quell it but winds up getting a dirty look from Tim in the process.

That sort of pinched as hell frown shouldn't get Jason's cock feeling three times as hard and about to burst but well –

Jason has a type and that type begins and ends with Tim sitting in his lap with widely spread legs and an erection that could probably cut glass with its hardness. The dirty look and the frustrated wiggle that gets him maximum contact with Tim's _sweet_ little ass only highlights that.

"Maybe we should save the main event until later," Tim says. He speaks slowly, sounding out every word as if Jason's dick is in the driver's seat and too slow to understand anything else. And he's kind of right. "I'm not walking around with a ruined tuxedo and neither are you. There _are_ still journalists around trying to get a scoop."

"Okay," Jason says.

No hesitation.

Not even a second passes before he gives in.

It's _Tim_ talking, Jason reasons. His omega. If Tim says 'jump,' well Jason is likely to already be three feet in the air and counting. Jason leans in for another kiss, pleasantly surprise when Tim softens and gives him one.

Pulling back, Jason grins up at Tim. "So what _can_ we do?"

Tim wriggles close enough that Jason's breath pushes out of his chest in a low gasp. He touches the tips of his callused fingers first to his mouth and then to Jason's, gray-blue gaze brightening with his pleasure.

"Let me give you a hint –"

*

Jason barely manages to remember to do up all the locks on his apartment door.

They're at his place because it's closer than Tim's apartment or the manor and with far less distractions between them and their bedroom. His hands keep fumbling, first with the key that he winds up dropping to the ground next to their discarded shoes and then with the locks on their door. Eventually, he manages to get all five of them secured.

When Jason finally gets his hands on Tim properly, they're no longer shaking.

Here at least, Jason is confident. He's got Tim's body _mapped_. He knows Tim's hot spots better than he knows his own and as he eases Tim down on the couch that Jason bought with this sort of thing in mind, he zeroes in on them. He mouths at every single inch of skin as it's revealed, lips lingering the longest at the unmarked side of Tim's neck and then at the notch-like hollow dead center.

Underneath his lips and tongue, Tim's skin tastes familiar. He feels familiar, breath catching in his chest as he loops one arm around Jason's neck and then combs his fingers through Jason's hair.

"Th-that's good," Tim says, voice shaky on the exhale. He shifts against the couch, head tilting back as his eyes slide shut. To anyone else, it'd probably look like Tim doesn't want to watch. It'd probably look as if Tim doesn't want to see Jason taking him apart and taking off his clothes with a few practiced movements.

They'd be wrong as hell.

Tim covers his face with his hands and moans, the sound high and shaky and just sharp enough to rip through Jason like a direct alert that goes straight to Jason's dick. It's a good sound. It's a really good sound.

"You like that, babe," Jason murmurs, his voice barely louder than a whisper that sounds rough and feels rougher as it rumbles out of his throat. He leans in against Tim's skin, all that soft, scarred skin stretched over a frame that flexes taut with lean muscle, and starts working his way down. He kisses Tim slowly, lips shaping sweet words against skin he knows better than his own until he can nuzzle against one tiny pink nipple.

"Ah – " Tim's breath comes out with a shaking note, voice lifting in a cry that appeals to Jason's alpha brain. Tim jerks underneath Jason the way he always does, sensitive nipples tightening up under the flicks of Jason's tongue and the lightest application of teeth until Jason has to wrench his mouth away.

Jason's fingers start fumbling again at the waistband of Tim's pants. He's clumsy in that moment, so in awe of Tim's _everything_ that his charm and his experience fail him at the same time. Jason licks his lips and pauses, eyes zeroing in on the way that the curve of Tim's dick pushes out against the front of his ridiculously expensive suit pants and considers, just for a moment really, reaching down and tearing the damn pants off.

Tim must be a mind reader though, because in the next few seconds, he manages to come back to himself enough to reach down and yank open his own pants. Tim isn't rough with himself as he jerks the button out of its hole and then starts in on his zipper, but the impatience is there and boy is it attractive.

"We're never going to make it to the bed are we?" Jason asks, one hand already moving to the front of Tim's pants. Through the gap in the sleek fabric, Jason can brush his fingers over the prominent and perfect press of Tim's dick where it arcs up in a mouth-watering curve against the dark green silk of Tim's boxers. There's a damp spot on the fabric, the darker patch smelling like heaven to Jason's nostrils, and all Jason wants to do is suck that cloth in his mouth.

But that won't get either of them what they want.

Jason tugs at Tim's pants a little expectantly. He has to do it one more time before Tim gets the hint and lifts his hips just far enough off of the couch in order for Jason to get the damn things down. Jason flings the pants off to the side, over his shoulder and only god knows where, gazed fixed on Tim's fucking _gorgeous_ dick.

"Mm," Jason says, almost absentmindedly stroking Tim's dick through those soaked briefs until he's got his omega all but ready to squirm his way off the couch. "Do you mind if I – " Jason waggles his fingers at Tim's barely covered dick, feeling like an ass the entire time. Here he is, an alpha in his twenties with a mate all his own, and he can't even offer to suck his omega off without stumbling all over himself.

Thank god that Tim routinely comes in to take the bugs out of his apartment. If anyone else were to see them like this – see _Jason_ like this – Jason might just have to kill them. And that would suck.

Tim's grin wipes away every single bit of the insecurity that distracts. Tim is grinning, eyes crinkled up at the corners and he reaches for Jason at that, callused skin sliding over Jason's half-undone button up with a low, _pleased_ noise rumbling from his throat.

"Yes," Tim says quickly. "Please." His mouth curves with a smile that feels teasing. "Like I'd turn down anything from _you_."

*

Jason takes his time for as long as he's able.

He gets Tim sprawled out and boneless, hands settled on Tim's hips as if they belong there. He drags his mouth over Tim's skin, over all the scars that he knows better than his own and the marks that are _this_ close to fading. He makes them deepen again, makes Tim's flesh turn dark with colors for _him_.  

Tim's legs spread wide against the couch, toes curling as pleasure lights him up. He curls in on himself properly a few moments later when Jason finally takes pity on him and dips his head to suck at Tim's cockhead. The low moan that Tim murmurs out sounds muffled, and when Jason glances up, he feels gratified to see Tim pressing his forearm against his mouth to quiet himself.

Jason bobs his head and goes down groaning, savoring the weight of Tim's cock in his throat. He deepthroats Tim easily, going down and then back up again. He holds Tim down, holds him tight until Tim whines out something that might be his name or that might be a curse.

"J-Jason," Tim cries out, his body arching up in a curve that gets him deeper into Jason's throat. He manages one good, deep thrust and then Jason's grip tightens again, thumbs pressing hard against Tim's hips and holding him steady.

This deep, Jason can't taste Tim's skin. He can smell Tim's skin and sweat and if he wasn't already drooling from having Tim's fucking _dick_ all the way down his throat, he'd be drooling even more because Tim is just too hot for words. He bobs his head a couple times, working Tim's dick until Tim starts moaning and rocking his hips as best as he can. There's a jerkiness to Tim's motions, a sort of tell that gets Jason clued into the fact that Tim's about to come and come _hard_.

Jason pulls away slowly, letting Tim's dick slide out of his mouth with a wet noise that echoes obscenely in the silent room. He looks up at Tim through his eyebrows, smiling at how Tim's eyes don't seem able to focus properly and the pupils are blown and dark with lust.

"J-Jason –" Tim licks his lips, flushing pink from his cheeks right down to his chest. It takes Tim a few seconds, a few times of trying to catch himself and speak without sighing or moaning, but eventually – Tim fixes Jason with a pissy look made no less sharp by the lusty haze over on his face. "Jason, if you don't go find the lube right now, I'm going to be very angry with you."

It's not like Jason is even remotely capable of denying Tim _anything_.

Jason bolts up, nearly sending himself toppling right over from how fast he does it, and glances between Tim and the open door to his bedroom. Just a few yards away and yet it feels so far.

"Fuck," Jason says, voice sharp. He says it two more times for good measure before heading off towards his bedroom. He pauses at the threshold, turning to glance at where Tim is _lounging_ and looking at him with a cool sort of desire plain on his face. "When I get back, I want you over the back of the couch.""

Tim laughs like Jason is actually funny and then nods. "Sure," he says, "Just don't forget to grab a few condoms too."

*

When Jason comes back, he's got the lube in the pocket of his suit pants and what's left of his condoms in a box tucked under his arm. He's got more than enough of them for tonight – probably even for tomorrow night if they're lucky and don't have to go put out any fires around Gotham – but when he sees Tim's positioning, he nearly drops the damn box.

Tim always looks good.

He's always the best-dressed man in the room and no one – not omegas and certainly not alphas – can help the way that they stare at him. And that’s while he's wearing clothes.

Naked with his skin and scars _gleaming_ in the faint light coming from outside… Well Jason is _really_ lucky that he's not exactly supposed to be doing anything more intensive than blowing his omega's mind.

Jason drops the condoms and lube on the closest end of the couch and then starts undressing. He's good at getting out of his clothes fast when he's rushing and so he's just as naked as Tim is in a mere matter of moments. He curls his fingers into the side of Tim's hip, rubbing his skin over Tim's scars and grinning at the needy moan that slips out.

From Tim's hip to his sweet little ass, Jason's fingers don't hesitate as they trail over all that skin. He grabs the lube with his free hand and then squeezes it out to cover his fingers. He's quick about preparation – quick, but thorough until Tim's hole is open and slick against his fingers and the air is flushed with the scent of aroused omega.

"You ready?" Jason asks.

Tim nods. "Y-yeah," he says with a wiggle of his hips, "I – I am." Tim groans when Jason pushes into him a second later, head dropping down against the couch cushions with a muted thud. He rocks back against Jason, meeting him for every single thrust as pleasure zings between them. It's like they're running a feedback loop of heat and pleasure and hunger.

Jason can't think.

He can barely fucking figure out what he's doing besides snapping his hips against Tim's ass until Tim starts whining and starts coming.

That's what does it for Jason – Tim's body clenching hot and tight around his dick as Tim comes all over the back of the couch and leaves yet another mess for Jason to get cleaned. Jason rocks forward against Tim's ass, feeling his knot start to swell as Tim's body grips his.

Pulling away, when he does it a second later, is torture. Every instinct in his brain wants the opposite. Even his body is clamoring for it, for him to shove deep into Tim's welcoming body and come until he can't remember his own name, much less Tim's.  But then Tim isn't like most omegas in another aspect. Most of the time if Tim isn't in heat, he finds the sensation of being knotted an unpleasant one and he'd give Jason hell in a heartbeat for forgetting _that_.

Even though Tim whines when Jason pulls out, Jason doesn't give in. Much.

He ruts against Tim's skin, thrusting his cock along the crack of Tim's ass as he curls one hand around the base of his cock and squeezes the knot until his vision nearly whites out.

"Oh – fuck, Tim," Jason says, growling notes in his voice. When Jason comes, he comes hard. He comes all over Tim's skin, marking him in a way that thoroughly appeals to his alpha senses, and then sinks down on Tim's body as the exertion hits. He's out of breath from orgasm, skin tight and hot and he can't freaking focus enough to move even when Tim grunts and actually _kicks_ him in the shin.

"Wh –what?" Jason says with a shake of his head.

"You're heavy," Tim hisses with no sign of the usual haze that sets on him after sex. "Next time, we're doing this on a bed." When Jason finally moves, Tim stands up and stretches until his back cracks and he tilts back far enough that some the come on his skin starts trickling over the curve of his ass and down his thighs.

Jason can't help his laughter.

"Okay, babe," Jason says, half drawling. "If you can focus enough to remind me to get to a bed when we're seconds away from fucking, be my guest." He grins to soften some of the residual sharpness in his tone and then reaches for Tim to pull him into a sticky and faintly sweaty hug. "But for now, how about we get a shower and then you can yell at me about crushing you later. After you're clean."

"I guess that sounds like a good plan," Tim says before biting his bottom lip. He glances down at where come is smeared over the couch and has puddled on the dark carpeting with a frown on his face. "How is it that your cleaning service hasn't quit yet?"

Jason shakes his head. "It's probably the extra cash I slip them on the side," he says, smiling. "A little bribery goes a _long_ way."


End file.
